The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius
The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius & The Gang are a character in Jimmy Neutron series. List Of Jimmy Neutron heroes James Isaac "Jimmy" Neutron (Debi Derryberry) is the main protagonist of the TV series. He is a suburban boy, 11 years old for most of the series (he turned 11 in the first season's "Hypno Birthday to You"), with a stunning IQ and a love for science. Usually, his inventions cause more harm than benefit for the city of Retroville, where most of the episodes a character with sub-normal intelligence misuses his inventions, but that never stops him from trying. Most of the time, he's busy saving the city from his own experiments gone wrong. He is best friends with Carl and Sheen. His middle name is derived from Isaac Newton, the famous physicist. In the movie, Jimmy wore blue shorts and brown shoes. In the television show, he wears blue jeans and gray Converse sneakers. He is one of the three characters to be present in every episode next to Carl and Sheen. Carlton Ulysses "Carl" Wheezer (Rob Paulsen) is Jimmy's shy, asthmatic best friend who has an unhealthy obsession with llamas and Jimmy's mom. One example of his obsession is the fact he has shelves of llama based video games in which one episode Jimmy uses one of his inventions to travel into the game. Carl is allergic to lots of things, including cats, turtles and Sheen, yet he still helps Jimmy with his experiments. Carl is overweight, and has red hair and glasses. He wears green jeans and a striped red and yellow shirt with a belt. He is also one of the three characters to be present in every episode, the other two are Jimmy and Sheen. Cynthia Aurora "Cindy" Vortex (Carolyn Lawrence) is Jimmy's sassy, independent, intellectual rival, and later love interest. She has a dog named "Humphrey" who she says is the best dog in Retroville. Her best friend is Libby Folfax. In the movie Cindy is seen wearing a pink buttoned shirt, black jeans, pink shoes, and her hair styled in pigtails. This design of Cindy was used more often for Jimmy Neutron video games. Also in the mini short of Jimmy Neutron entitled Good Dog; Old Tricks, Cindy wears a pink dress. But in the TV show her hair is styled into a hair color with a black halter top, khaki pants, and pink converse shoes. Sheen Juarrera Estevez (Jeffrey Garcia) is Jimmy's hyperactive other best friend. He is obsessed with a comic book superhero, Ultra-Lord. Sheen sometimes fails to grasp the reality of things. He lives with his father. Sheen was named after Martin Sheen, the head of a family of actors (whose last name in real life is Estévez). He has a crush on Libby Folfax. He later becomes the main protagonist of the show's spin-off Planet Sheen. Like Jimmy and Carl, Sheen is also one of the three characters to be present in every episode. Nicholas "Nick" Dean (Candi Milo) is the 'cool guy' that everybody loves at school, especially the girls. He isn't exactly the smartest guy, but he makes up for it with his looks; in some episodes he appears well-rounded. His main hobby is skateboarding, but he also likes singing German opera. He dresses like a greaser with gelled hair, denim and leather jackets, and slightly cuffed jeans. He is also prone to injury. In most of the episodes he's in, he usually ends up screaming "OW MY leg" and breaking it. He is seen with a broken leg in one episode, in which his leg is completely upside down, and in the episode, "Lady Sings the News", it is reported that he had broken his leg for the 15th time that year. Liberty Danielle "Libby" Folfax (Crystal Scales) is Cindy's best friend. She loves funk/hip-hop/R&B and electronic gadgets. Later on in the show, she received a brand-new hair makeover and a striped-pink shirt. Libby is 11, and in the first season she does not appear on the title logo, however when she becomes more involved in the show in the second season, she is added to the logo. Unlike Jimmy's friends, Libby is shown to do well in school, but isn't at the level of Jimmy or Cindy in terms of intellect. In the movie and first half of the series Libby's hair is up in a bun, with a large bang covering her left eye. She wears a green dress, green socks, and black dress shoes. Later, in the episode "Beach Party Mummy", she got a makeover with her new cornrow braids, pink-striped shirt, blue jean pants, and brown shoes. Judith "Judy" Neutron (Megan Cavanagh) is Jimmy's mother. She is loving and is the stereotypical 1950s housewife. Her style is also typical and her hair is in a distinctive cut, usually noticed in a few episodes. Of course, she loves her family and gives Jimmy advice about life and his adventures. Her husband "Hugh" refers to her as "Sugar Booger" or "Butter Biscuit", and he believes she makes the best pies. She was hypnotized four times throughout the series. She was once hypnotized, in Jimmy Timmy Power Hour, into believing she was Mighty Mom and ran amok believing she was a superhero. Hubert Beaumont "Hugh" Neutron (Mark DeCarlo) is Jimmy's father. He is really goofy and clutsy but loves Jimmy and his wife who he often calls "Sugar Booger" or "Butter Biscuit". Hugh works at Mallard Motors as a car salesman. He is obsessed with ducks, and his favorite foods are pie and toast. Goddard (Frank Welker) is Jimmy's trusty robotic dog. Considering he's made of sprockets, circuits and widgets, Goddard makes one great man's best friend. Plus, unlike his real-life canine cousins, Goddard can transform into a whole slew of useful tools, vehicles, and other gadgets for Jimmy. Goddard still has a few kinks to work out, but otherwise, this digital dog is the perfect (cyber) canine companion. One of Goddard's trademarks is "playing dead," in which he explodes, and then he automatically reassembles himself a few seconds later. Goddard is named after Robert H. Goddard, the "Father of Rocketry". Jet Fusion: A secret agent aided by Jimmy in the fight against Professor Calamitous and his daughter Beautiful Gorgeous. He is first seen in the episode "Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion". He is voiced by actor Christian Slater. Butch Pakovski: The slightly slack-jawed, unintelligent bully of Lindbergh Elementary School who doesn't have many friends at all (except his younger brother-name unknown). He is mostly seen bullying Oleander and Carl. He is voiced by Rob Paulsen. Brittany: Jimmy's classmate. She can dance well, as she is seen dancing with Cindy and Libby as a third partner. She bribed Libby to be her science partner with a music CD in "Raise the Oozy Scab". She is voiced by Candi Milo. Arnie: Jimmy's classmate. He is voiced by Candi Milo from 2001 and Jeff Garcia from 2006. Courtney Tyler: Jimmy's classmate. She is voiced by Crystal Scales from 2001-2006. Nissa: Jimmy's classmate and somewhat rival in the episode "See Jimmy Run" who likes to skip rope. She is depicted as being happy, with blonde hair, a yellow shirt, blue pants, and a light complexion. She is voiced by Candi Milo from 2001-2006. Nathan: One of Jimmy's classmates. He is a silent character. Betty Quinlan: Jimmy's first crush who likes magic, singing, dancing and acting. She is voiced by Kath Soucie. Ms. Winnifred Fowl: A 5th grade teacher at Lindbergh Elementary School. She is very sweet and makes weird clucking noises resembling a chicken (hence her name). She was a "Rodeo Queen" before becoming a mom. It was rumored that she dated Thomas Edison and that she married a werewolf. She is friends with Principal Willoughby. She is voiced by Andrea Martin. Principal Willoughby: The fat principal of Lindbergh Elementary School. Energetic, enthusiastic, and over the top, he seems to be everything a good elementary school principal should be. He is approachable, kind, and has a gentle nature not to mention that he's fairly clueless when it comes to most aspects of life. Despite this, he seems to have a knack for his chosen profession. He seems to genuinely care about his scholars, and has clearly taken the time to get to know each and every one. He also has love for kittens. He is voiced by Rob Paulsen. Coach Gruber: The strong, muscular coach of Lindbergh Elementary School. Coach Gruber has black hair with a short beard, a red cap, short-sleeved T-shirt, black short pants, and black shoes. He is voiced by Jim Belushi. Hilgo: The cafeteria cook. She was portrayed as a large Russian woman with terrible cooking. She is the stereotypical school cook. She is voiced by Jill Talley. She also served as Jimmy's parents' servant in "Time is Money". Bolbi Stroganovsky: A foreign exchange student who is class president (because all the other candidates were disqualified for cheating). He doesn't have very good English speaking skills, though he does tend to sing a song going "Slap, slap, slap! Clap, clap, clap!" repeatedly. He has big eyes, black hair, and tends to wear sweater vests. Also, it is noted that he is a Shakespearean actor, despite his lack of skills in speaking English. He is voiced by Phil LaMarr Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Kids World's Adventures allies Category:Kids Category:Boyfriends Category:Tomboys Category:Girlfriends Category:Girly heroines Category:Mario's allies Category:Trimaxian Crew Allies Category:Kids World's Allies Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Non-Disney sidekicks Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Females Category:Males Category:Shell Lodge Squad Members Category:Humans Category:Pure of Heart Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Leaders Category:Kids World's Adventures Team Category:Kids World's Adventures characters Category:Brothers Category:Sisters Category:Jeffrey's Allies Category:HEROINES Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Singing characters Category:Orphans Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Pets McDonaldland Adventure Crew Members Category:Scientists Category:Intelligent characters Category:Doctors